A Past Unknown
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: A girl shows up at the finals and replaces Joey in the finals. She says that her name is Siren but everyone knows that it's not true. The only person who knows who she really is Isis. Why is she here and what part does she play in the past?
1. Siren

A Past Unknown  
  
Okay, this is about a girl who's Isis' and Marik's cousin, one of the priestesses in the past. She enters the Battle City Finals. And I sorta make up some rules for Battle City. When she enters the Finals she tells the gang that her name is Siren.  
  
***  
  
As Kaiba's blimp is about to leave, a girl dressed in ancient Egyptian dress, like Isis' shows up and demands to get on the blimp cause she claims to be a finalist. However the guards laughs at her cause they think that she's crazy. The girl smirks at the guard and warns the guards that she isn't patient or nice. Knowing the dumb guards they don't take this girl seriously and laughs even more. As the girl taps her foot impatiently, she mutters a prayer to the goddess,Ma'at and apologized to the guards for what she's going to do to them, for she will not be delayed by anyone, as she told them this, one can see the coldness and determination in her eyes, after she told them this the girl began getting into the finals by force. After being informed of the commotion, Kaiba and the Finalists step outside to watch the lovely scene going on.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Sir, this girl just showed up, claiming to be a finalists."  
  
"Impossible, all the finalists are present."  
  
"That's what we told her but she started beating us up."  
  
Obviously, Kaiba gets really pissed and tells the girl to leave this place and never trouble him again or else he'll report this to the police.  
  
"Mr. Seto Kaiba, I was only trying to get into the finals, these idiots obviously do not know the rules of Battle City."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Kaiba.  
  
"I have exactly 24 locators cards, and in your rules it says that anyone with 12 locator cards is automatically in the finals. Since I have 24 locator cards I ask if I can replace a duelist in the finals."  
  
When she finished talking Kaiba knew that she was right about the rules but what if she got rid of Yugi and Marik, he'll never get the god cards then. As he was thinking about this, the girl told him that she had no intention to replace Yugi and Marik, in fact she's here because of the god cards and to get rid of them will do her no good. The girl decided that she would replace Joey Wheeler in the finals.  
  
"Excellent choice, my friend, I agree with you, a mutt should not be dueling in the finals." Remarked a smirking and very happy Kaiba.  
  
"I didn't replace him because he's a bad duelist, in fact he's a very good duelist, I replaced him because if I replaced someone else, the desired result would be different. Oh yeah, my name's Siren and I don't think I'm your friend, yet." Retorted Siren, who's extremely annoyed right now. "Now please stop bothering me with all your talking, it's giving me a headache."  
  
A laughing Joey starts insulting Kaiba, "Now who's the loser, Kaiba just got insulted by a girl."  
  
A annoyed Kaiba retorted, "Shove it Wheeler." 


	2. Hope or Akiko

A Past Unknown  
  
Yami Kaiba-*thinking out loud* I wonder if Kaiba has a nice ass.  
  
Kaiba-You're what?  
  
Yami Kaiba-*blushing* Nothing  
  
Kaiba-Okay tell me if you're obsessed with me or not, cause I seriously don't know.  
  
Yami Kaiba-*blushes* um, yeah I guess I am obsessed with Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba-*smirks* How obsessed?  
  
Yami Kaiba-That's none of your beeswax. Disclaimer please.  
  
Kaiba-She doesn't own anything but she wishes she owns me and my body.  
  
Yami Kaiba-*only blushes majorly* That was not part of the disclaimer..everyone don't believe him, I seriously don't want him or his body unless he gives it willingly..  
  
Kaiba-So you still want it, right?  
  
Yami Kaiba-Can we talk about this later.  
  
Kaiba-Fine.  
  
****  
  
After the first duel, (Odion vs. Siren) Marik walked to his sister's room to ask about the mysterious girl, or Siren.  
  
"My darling sister, tell me who the girl is, I can feel her connection with the past. If you don't tell me I will force you to, and we all know that's not a pretty sight."  
  
"Marik, you shall not know who she is, but be warned for she is the one that will help the Pharaoh defeat you."  
  
An extremely pissed Marik answers back, "TELL ME NOW OR FEEL MY ETERNAL WRATH."  
  
As he was saying this, Siren walked in, "Isis there is no need to hide my true identity from Marik, for he can not control me or hurt me in anyway. Marik, I shall tell you who I am. My original name was Akiko, which means Bright Light, but as time went on my name changed from Akiko to Hikari to Hope. Yes, I am Hope, I was born six thousand years ago and the gods in Olympus took me away and put me into Pandora's box, where I stayed for five hundred years and when Pandora opened the box, all the evil spirits escaped, every one of them but me. I too would be released, when Pandora realized that there was a good spirit in side of the box. And thus my name became Hope, as Hope, I am neither mortal or immortal, I will only die when all the hope on the earth is gone. And it was me that helped the Pharaoh defeat the high priest five thousand years ago and now he has summoned me back to help him to defeat the greatest evil."  
  
A frightened Marik replied, "If you are Hope, then why weren't you mentioned in the ancient scriptures? Nowhere in history does it tell of a maiden in white helping those in need."  
  
Akiko replied, "I only take my human form when needed, I am the kind voice inside people's hearts and I am the light that keeps so many warm, I am not a solid like you, I am not made out of material substance. I am invisible and yet visible. I do not brag of my accomplishments are show myself to those I help, Hope is modest and kind. Marik, I know you are thinking of controlling me and thus forcing me to help you win the pharaoh's puzzle, but that is not possible for before the gods gave me the power of hope, they bestowed upon me one great weapon, the Millennium Hourglass, it allows me to withdraw the effects of the other items if they are used against me, that is why your sister was not able to foresee my coming."  
  
As Marik walked away growling a surprised Kaiba stood outside of the room in a state of confusion. After Marik left the stadium, Kaiba followed him and heard everything that was said. Kaiba, being skeptical didn't believe in "magic."  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
How can she be Hope, hope is a feeling, not a person, but then who is the voice that's inside of my head when I'm depressed, that voice of hers sounds like the voice that helped me get over my loss to Yugi. Can she be telling the truth? Is she the sing-song girl that cheered me up my whole life. If she is then I must capture her, it said in a book of mythology that the only way to have greater fortune is to trap Hope inside a glass, but the only way to trap Hope is to make her fall in love with the trapper. I will trap her and then I will be the best again. MUWUHAHAHAHAHA  
  
End POV  
  
A smiling Akiko talked, "Cousin please don't tell anyone else about my identity."  
  
A confused Isis answered, "What do you mean Siren? I didn't tell anyone."  
  
Akiko replied, "It seems that Mr. Seto Kaiba was listening to our conversation, it seems that he's going to try to capture me."  
  
Isis answered, "Siren, how did you know that he was there and how did you know that I didn't see you coming."  
  
A smirking Siren replied, "I'm Hope remember, I know every move you'll make before you do and I can withdraw the effects of the items by manipulating their effects, in other words I changed the future and showed you the false one. I should really give all of Kaiba's hope to someone else, after all I did for him, that little sucker wants to capture me."  
  
*Isis laughs* "Oh cousin, you are sadistic, I don't know why the gods choose you as Hope."  
  
A surprised Siren answers, "Oh, I'm shocked, who's more innocent then me?"  
  
The loud speaker blared out, "Isis Ishtar please report to the battle arena, you will be dueling Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Wish me luck cousin, well I know I'm gonna win, so that's sorta ironic."  
  
As Isis walked away Siren smirks, obviously happy with her prank.  
  
"Ah dear cousin, it's so funny to see you predict the wrong future, Seto Kaiba will win." 


	3. Truth and Sorrow

A Trap for Hope 

Yami Kaiba-Sry for not updating, really busy these days. Tired and grumpy and a load of crap for hw. Enjoy and I don't own YUGIOH or the poem "Hope is the thing with feathers"

Kaiba's POV

When I was going to use Obelisk the Tormentor, her voice the voice of Hope or Siren kept on telling me to use my blue eyes. Then I remembered that I've heard that voice every time that I duel. It helped me win all my duels, and that voice helped me win this duel as well .I listened to her and used my blue eyes to defeat Isis. 

A smiling Isis walked into Siren's room and said, "That was a mean prank cousin." 

Akikko laughed and answered, "It was not my fault that it happened, Fate decided it. Go blame her."

Isis laughed and went out of the room.

Outside an anxious Kaiba stood with a rose in hand, when he saw Isis walk out, he walked in and said:

Hope Is the thing with feathers— 

_That perches in the soul—_

_And sings the tune without the words---_

_And never stops—at all—_

_And sweetest—in the Gale—is heard—_

_And sore must be in the storm—_

_That could abash the little Bird—_

_That kept so many warm—_

_I've heard it in the chillest land—_

_And on the strangest Sea—_

_Yet, never, in Extremity,_

_It asked a crumb—of Me._

Akikko smiled and said to Kaiba, "Emily Dickinson was a brilliant poet, did you know that I took up the form of a bird to inspire her? She wrote this poem when I was perching on her window sill."

Kaiba handed her the rose and said to her, "So the form that you're in now might not be what you look like?"

Akikko replied, "I have no definite form anymore. I don't remember what I look like, for I take up the form that people want to see. I can look like someone's big brother or their pet or even themselves. People talk about their psyche, but they don't realize that it is I, Hope who talks to them. I have no identity anymore, the gods took that away when they took away my glory."

Kaiba looked surprised and asked, "Do you not like your job?"

Akikko smiled and said, "It can be frustrating sometimes. I feel like I don't have a life of my own, I'm always living others' lives for them. Many would consider this a gift from the gods, but it is a curse. I am immortal, and yet all my closest friends are mortal—it pains me to see them die one after another. When the gods took me away, I was no longer myself, I had become everyone else. If I looked in a mirror with my own identity, I would no longer recognize it."

Kaiba whispered, "You are a paradox—you are hope to everyone else and yet you do not have any hope yourself."

Akikko smiled and said, "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Kaiba replied, "I see a beautiful happy and determined girl."

Akikko thought out loud, "It is always that answer, do you know what I see? I see nothing, I am nothing but want others want me to be. How I wish I could be someone…how I want to see something worthwhile in the mirror. You must think that I'm foolish."

Kaiba stood there looking at the girl and thought, 'How can it be…everyone takes their hope for granted and yet they never realize that they've made a prisoner out of hope. And how about me, I've always needed her presence. She who is so cheerful is bleeding in the inside. The gods have truly cursed her.' Then he said to Akikko, "No you're not foolish." Then suddenly Kaiba wished to see what Akikko looked like in her own true form. Right before his eyes the dark Egyptian hair turned into soft wavy raven-colored hair and the tanned face transformed into a pale face with two bright brown eyes and a soft pink lips. He said to Akikko, "Look in the mirror, what do you see now?"

Her eyes were filled with determination as she tried to remember where she had seen this face before. Kaiba said to her softly, "It's you, I wished to see the true Akikko."

Her hand touched the face in the mirror and she traced the outline of her face. She looked at her pale fingers and turned to Kaiba, "I used to play music for my parents. They wanted me to be happy. The day that the gods took my away, they begged for them to let me stay. Do you know what I see?"

Kaiba answered, "Confusion, sadness and innocence. You're lost, you don't know what to do and you're frightened, but there is a fire within that cannot be exhausted."

Akikko lightly touched his face and asked, "Did you know that the High Priest Seth said those words to me five thousand years ago, when he tried to capture me?"

Kaiba took her hand into his and said, "And after he saw you in your true form, did he want to abandon his plan?"

Akikko looked up and said, "He never wished to see who I really am. He didn't care; all he wanted was to be pharaoh. Do you regret ever wanting to capture me?"

Kaiba looked into her eyes and said, "Yes."

Akikko asked him, "Did you know that you're the first person who ever regretted using me and the first to actually cared for my happiness?"

Kaiba replied, "Yes, because I am the only one that loves you for who you are and embraces the light that you've shed on me. And likewise, I am your hope."

Suddenly Shadi appeared and said to Akikko, "Hope, you are here to help the pharaoh. You must not fall in love. If you do, then the world will fall into darkness because order has been broken."

She looked at Shadi and said, "I understand." Then she turned to Kaiba and said, "Thank you for showing me who I am, I must go now." The figure of hope dissipated like water molecules and soon there was nothing in front of Kaiba but the air. 

Akikko's POV

Why does the gods torture me so? I stared into his azure eyes as I disappeared, he is my hope and yet the gods had forbidden me to love. They want hope to be an apathetic person, but I can't do that. I feel the pains and joys of the people and yet the only one who understands my pain is someone that I cannot be with. How I wish I could be a normal girl…….

That's all please review!!!


End file.
